I must be dreaming
by Smiles'Lane
Summary: Oneshot; "No es por el café, eso es obvio. Pero aún así, él viene, sonríe; nunca entenderá por qué se fijó en ella, pero lo importante es que lo hizo." Ian&Leah. Reto.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no nos pertenece.

**Summary**: Oneshot; No es por el café, eso es obvio. Pero aún así, él viene, sonríe; nunca entenderá por qué se fijó en ella, pero lo importante es que lo hizo. Ian&Leah. Reto.

**Nota de Hizz**: El trabajo con Ana fue perfecto, aunque muchas veces no coincidíamos en los tiempos. La pareja es amor y punto, o sea, AMOR Y PUNTO. No discutan, saben que esto quedó de puta madre.

**Nota de Analu**: Nos quedó perfecto, ¡perfecto! Aunque Hizz hizo casi todo (como siempre) Y Ian&Leah son hfurgfyrgfyrh&amor. Dejen review porque sí.

**

* * *

I must be dreaming**

(Te conocí sin saber que te iba a amar así,  
¿qué diablos has hecho? Ahora no sé vivir sin ti).

**1.**

Leah odia trabajar en una cafetería, en serio, lo detesta, tener que lidiar con la gente y fingir sonrisas cuando no quiere hacer otra cosa que llorar. Odia profundamente tener que servir café en esas tazas exageradamente delicadas y cortar en diez pedazos iguales todas las tartas, en serio, no lo soporta.  
Por eso, cada vez que oye la molestosa campanilla de la puerta, no puede evitar dibujar una intensa mueca de desagrado.

Siente la campanilla y levanta la mirada, reemplazando la mueca por una sonrisa, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos oscuros, bien parecido y ojos de un profundo azul, con la tez pálida y una sonrisa condescendiente. Leah lo calificaría con un 'extremadamente atractivo' si estuviera con ganas de lidiar con hombres, relaciones y toda esa mierda.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿qué desea? —pregunta, con voz cansada aparentando ser amable, mientras lo mira fijamente al azul oceánico de la mirada penetrante que ha osado posarse sobre la fría Leah Clearwater.

—Un café, bien cargado, mucha azúcar —responde calmadamente, con el semblante en paz, como si ella no estuviera en su pose de 'soy una perra sarcástica', y a Leah le molesta su inmutabilidad. No soporta la gente que tiene tanta calma como para nunca enojarse y calmar a los demás.

Ese noche Ian se va sin decir alguna otra palabra, con el café entre las manos y dando una mirada hacia la morena.

**2.**

Las respuestas de todas las preguntas de Leah nunca son respondidas.

_(¿Por qué Sam tuv__o que dejarla? ¿Por qué con su prima? ¿Por qué es ella la que sufre? ¿Por qué su vida es una mierda? ¿Por qué llora todas las noches, sin poder olvidar, mientras que otros ríen, felices de la vida? ¿Por qué ella?)_

Y ahora, mientras veía a ese extraño chico de mirada intensa —y hermosa, si su orgullo se lo permite mencionar— entra por tercera vez en esa semana a la cafetería, se hace más preguntas.

No es por el café. Eso es obvio. Siempre sabe amargo, y no esta precisamente caliente. Le falta azúcar, le sobra leche. Pero aún así, él viene, y sonríe y pide lo mismo. Y luego se marcha, dejándola con más interrogantes.

Hasta que un día, ella se harta —o la curiosidad le gana— y le pregunta.

—¿Por qué vienes a comprar este estúpido café? Sabe asqueroso.

Su voz es fría, dura, y nada en dolor añejo. Él lo nota, y solo toma el café, sonríe de nuevo y se va, dejándola con más preguntas, y menos respuestas.

**3.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que se le fue la lengua por la maldita curiosidad, y él sigue viniendo cada día como si nada, con su sonrisa y su mismo pedido.

Excepto por hoy, claro. Él se acerca, como siempre, y sonríe, como cada vez, pide el mismo café y la mira de la misma manera, pero es diferente.  
No es el hecho de que también pide un pedazo de la torta de chocolate del día, o de que esta vez la mirada le remueve _algo_ dentro, no.

—Buenos días, Leah —dice con voz calmada. Ella levanta una ceja, hasta que recuerda el gafete que tiene en la camiseta y se siente una tonta; se acomoda la gorra y bufa en su interior, pensando que cada vez se le pega más la estupidez de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Buenas —contesta secamente.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Ian —dice de repente—, Ian O'Shea.

La diferencia es que Leah ya sabe su nombre.

**4.**

Lo recuerda. Estaba lluvioso, y él le robo la última sonrisa. Ya hacia muchos años de eso; desde entonces son muecas, gruñidos, caras largas todos los días.

—Buenos días, Leah —su voz es burbujeante, deliciosa. Ella asiente, intentando (y no logrando, joder) ignorarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Su voz es atrayente, su belleza encandila y sus ojos marean. Tal vez por eso intenta imaginar que no esta ahí, a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

A veces es así. Pero Ian no espera que le responda, porque no lo hará. Sólo le sonríe más, y continúa hablando.

—¿Me puedes dar un café? Bien cargado, con mucha azúcar. Y una rebanada de tarta de chocolate. Por favor, Leah.

Obedece sus órdenes, mecánicamente. Servir el café, la crema, una cuchara de azúcar. Cortar la tarta, y servirla en un plato.  
Pero al momento de hacer lo último, su dedo roza el dulce de chocolate, y al pasar uno de sus rebeldes cabellos tras su oreja, se mancha la mejilla.

Ian lo nota. Y con cuidado, casi con miedo de que ella se aleje, sus dedos viajan al rostro de la morena. Ella se encoge y cierra los ojos, pero luego, al sentir los largos y suaves dedos de él contra su piel, se sorprende.

—Tenías una mancha, Leah.

Se voltea rápido, sonrojada y sorprendida. Y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, intenta reprimir una sonrisa.

No le sale muy bien.

**5.**

Leah se sorprende (o, quizás, no) al encontrarse esperando que Ian pase por la puerta, la salude con su chispeante voz de terciopelo y le pida lo de siempre. Se siente tonta (mucho) al sentirse sonriendo cuando siente la, antes molestosa, campanilla y lo veo en la puerta.

Él camina con pasos serenados, sin prisa alguna, hacia ella, y Leah sólo puede pensar un '_Maldición, apúrate' _que no sabe ni de dónde demonios le sale y se muerde el labio superior instintivamente mientras recuerda el tierno tacto de sus largos dedos.

—Buenas tardes, Leah —con el tono jovial, intentando animarla y sacarla de esa ráfaga de pensamientos que la posee sin disimulo alguno.

—Buenos días, Ian —le dice y casi sonríe al sentir el sabor de ese nombre en su lengua, sabe bien. Leah no sabe qué mosca le ha picado, por qué esa necesidad de devolverle el saludo.

—Lo de siempre, por favor —y casi puede decir que vivió unos años en el sur, por ese acento leve que se le escucha en las eres.

Como siempre, sirve el café y corta la tarta. Nada cambia, excepto la manera en que siente, cada vez más, la cercanía de él.

Le da su pedido, él sonríe y le roza ligeramente las manos. Camina hacia la puerta, mas se gira y sonriendo con algo que bien podría ser dulzura o coquetería, se despide con la mano que lleva libre.

Y Leah sabe que es absurdo que eso le alegre.

**6.**

Es una rutina. Ian llega, saluda —tan alegre y radiante que casi la contagia. Casi— y pide una taza de café y una rebana de torta. Toma un sorbo, dos segundos, parpadea, vuelve a sonreír, y se va.

(Quizá es un poco enfermo que tenga tan aprendidos sus movimientos —cuándo tomara la taza, cuándo morderá la torta, cuándo caminará hacia fuera— pero no lo puede evitar).

Y aunque debería ser monótono, sabe que es lo que la hace querer llegar rápido al trabajo. Esa sonrisa, la risa de sus ojos y lo brillante de su pelo.  
Por eso, el día que Ian tiene dos horas y media de retraso, Leah está que quiere morirse. Porque sabía que esto iba a pasar, un día él se cansaría de que no siguiera su juego, no le contestara a su cortejo, y se hartaría y se iría por otra. Y no es que le gustara —porque no, ¿vale? No. Ni poquito. Nada. Absolutamente cero—, es el simple hecho de que le roba sonrisas, suspiros, sonrojos.

Se gira, desconcertada por como ella sola se había empezado a dar falsas esperanzas que habían sido rotas, como todo en su vida de mierda. Y no era así.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para un café?

No cree que fuera normal que una frase tan estúpida la ponga de tan buen humor.

**7. **

Un día, _de verdad_ pasa lo que Leah tanto había comenzado a temer, Ian no va por su acostumbrado café y su pieza de pastel. Tiene ganas de llorar como niña tonta, y le molesta sentirse así por él. Por Ian, el chico que al principio la irritaba tanto.

Se coloca la chaqueta, apaga la luz y cierra la puerta de la cafetería, el frío viento de la noche le pega de lleno en la cara y tiembla de arriba a abajo.

—Leah. —debe de estar alucinando, sí, un efecto secundario de oler tanto café (sumado a la ausencia del portador de esa voz, por supuesto).

—¿Tú? —murmura, entre fascinada por como se ve su cabello a la luna y confundida—, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? La cafetería ya cerró.

—Lo sé, he estado esperando que cierre desde hace una hora y veinte minutos —responde con serenidad.

—¿Por qué no entraste y pediste un café?

—Porque el café es malo, lo sabes —le dice y la ladea una sonrisa—, y sé que sabes que no vengo por la torta de chocolate, Leah.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué vuelves siempre? —cuestiona, entre curiosa y enojada. Él calla y acentúa su sonrisa.

Un paso, dos y, luego, el tercero. La toma de la nuca, la acerca tan rápido que Leah no tiene tiempo de pensar, de reaccionar, de insultarlo o gritar. La besa, ella se resiste al principio y mantiene la boca cerrada, firmemente presionada, los ojos abiertos y con unas ganas de matarlo, hasta que él le abre la boca con la lengua y Leah siente morirse de placer ahí mismo.

No es un beso, joder, es sexo con dos bocas. Punto.

**8.**

Está limpiando el mostrador cuando siente unos pasos ir hacia su dirección, levanta la mirada y, como era de esperarse, es Ian quien anda hacia ella con esa sonrisa de _'te quiero arrancar la ropa, pero delicadamente' _(o, al menos, a Leah le parece que eso es lo que quiere decir).

Llega frente a ella y se recarga en la repisa, con un aire condescendiente en los ojos, sostiene su cara con la mano izquierda y la mira fijamente.

—Leah —saluda.

—Ian —responde ella, como si nada.

—El café de hoy estuvo especialmente asqueroso —murmura jovial, la sonrisa colgando de los labios.

—Ya —concluye ella—, ¿Qué quieres que haga, Oh mi gran Señor? —agrega sarcásticamente.

—Estaba pensando que sería bueno que me compensaras con una cita. —_maldito bastardo_, piensa Leah, _sabe que lo mandaré a comer mierda y aún así lo sugiere_. Dibuja una falsa sonrisa dulce, que luego se transforma en un semblante serio.

—No.

—Sabes que aceptarás —dijo confiado.

—No, no tengo razones para hacerlo.

—Yo te puedo decir dos —y levanta dos de sus finos, largos, pálidos, suaves y, probablemente, expertos, dedos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles serán? —comienza a limpiar una taza con uno de esos pañuelos blancos que hay en el estante.

—Uno, que el café estaba completamente horrible —dijo, Leah estaba preparada para objetarle que nadie lo obligaba a venir a esa cafetería de porquería, pero prosiguió—: Dos, te encanta como beso y eso ni me lo niegues.

Vale, el tono en que lo dice es demasiado sensual y provocativo como para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—_No_ —dice, mas no es lo que quiere decir. Y sabe que el desgraciado lo nota.

—Te pasaré buscando cuando cierres la cafetería, no tendrás escapatoria —concluye y sale del local.

Tarda dos minutos en procesarlo, tiene una cita con Ian O'Shea.

**9.**

Desliza la lengua por sus labios, resecos por el calor del ambiente en el lugar. Debía de haber cerrado hacía unos treinta minutos, pero el ver la silueta de Ian afuera, esperándola, la está poniendo de los nervios. Se siente una chiquilla en la primera cita, (y, vale, es la primera cita con Ian).

Finalmente, suspira y se quita la gorra, la deja colgada y camina a la puerta. Cuando sale el viento le llega, mas no le da frío, es diferente; cierra la puerta con llave y se voltea, encontrándose con el alto y apuesto chico de sus mejores pesadillas.

—Leah —suspira y la toma del brazo, llevándola hasta un auto plateado. Ella calla, no le sale nada de los labios.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir? —le pregunta, y ella se sonroja (¡Se sonroja!)—. Te has sonrojado —dice, y ella no puede evitar pensar en cómo diablos lo notó siendo que su piel es morena y la noche está oscura.

—No lo he hecho.

(Ian decide dejarlo así).

—¿Por qué siempre vuelves a la cafetería si es café es horrible? —es lo primero que dice. Ian no la mira, pero algo en ella le indica que él ha sonreído ladeadamente.

—Odio que evites siempre esa pregunta —afirma.

—No la evito, Leah, simplemente no la respondo. —Ian siempre encuentra una forma de confundirla.

—No entiendo qué hago aquí —susurra ella, él alza una ceja.

—Estás aquí porque quieres arrancarme la ropa, pero delicadamente —contesta, ella se sonroja, porque pareciera que leyera su mente—. Te sonrojaste, de nuevo.

—No me he sonrojado, Ian.

(Se queda callado, no quiere pleitos con ella).

—Vale, no lo has hecho —lo dice y Leah descubre en su tono que está mintiéndole para hacerla feliz, y le gusta mucho eso.

—Te odio, ¿sabías? —pero lo afirma con ternura, que le sale sin querer, y suena más a _te quiero _que a _te odio._

—Yo te quiero —sentencia Ian y ella piensa que un hombre debería tener prohibido ser como él.

(Ni siquiera se molesta en decirle que es mentira).

Ian se estaciona, se baja del auto y Leah está a punto de abrir su puerta cuando ve que alguien le extiende la mano desde fuera. Es tan del siglo veinte que debería de reírse, sin embargo ama el gesto.

Cenan esa noche, nada muy ostentoso ni tampoco muy simple, es un equilibrio perfecto. Sin poder evitarlo, Leah piensa en cómo ha llegado ella a cenar con ese hombre que pinta ser tan perfecto, como el príncipe de cuento de hadas con el que _nunca_ soñó.

Ian le da un beso casto en los labios cuando la deja en su casa, y lo último que piensa Leah antes de dormir es que con él la vida está hecha de detalles.

**10.**

Ya van tres años seguidos. Cada día, cuando la noche caía, era como un infierno para Leah. Las pesadillas la acosaban hasta el cansancio, agotándola y aterrándola. Era despertarse a las dos de la mañana, confundida, entre sollozos e intentar convencerse de que la pesadilla es solo eso; un mal sueño. Y que los recuerdos, siempre tan presentes, son solo el pasado que debe borrar.

Por eso, el día después de la tercera cita con Ian, se sorprende al no ser despertada por pesadillas, si no por el insistente sonido del teléfono.

—¿Bueno? —su voz es ronca, y malhumorada.

—Leah.

Sólo hay alguien que dice su nombre de esa manera, que lo pronuncia con ese acento. Sólo hay alguien que tiene esa voz, ronca y deliciosa, como con sabor a limón con miel.

—¿Ian? —esta sorprendida, por supuesto. ¿Cómo él consiguió su número de teléfono? Acosador. Maldito acosador.

(A-do-ra-ble).

—Claro, Leah, ¿Quién más sería? —ríe poquito, y le roba una sonrisa, ¡joder, esta sonriendo mientras habla por teléfono! ¡Leah Clearwater esta sonriendo! Y por teléfono.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —su voz suena ligeramente histérica, agudamente sorprendida. Halagada también, pero nunca lo va a aceptar.

—Es un secreto, linda —es insoportablemente encantador. Insoportable—. Pero ese no es el punto. Llamaba para algo más importante.

¿Qué podría ser importante a las siete de la mañana?

—¿Qué? —grosera, por supuesto. Ian le tiene otro adjetivo: encantadora.

—Quería desearte buenos días.

La hizo sonrojarse de nuevo. Y por teléfono.

(Jo-der).

**11. **

—¿Color favorito?

—Azul.

Sí, estaban jugando a las veinte preguntas. ¿Infantil? Por supuesto. ¿Divertido? No. (¡Mentira!)  
Caminan por la calle, como si la una de la mañana fuera las tres de la tarde. Uno, dos, tres cuatro. Leah es tan insegura, Ian tan encantador.

De pronto, los dedos largos y perfectos de él, buscan los de ella, entrelazándolos y dándoles un apretoncito cariñoso, haciéndola querer controlar su respiración e intentando no sonrojarse.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Leah?

Para en seco. Oh-oh. _Pregunta equivocada, Ian_. Los recuerdos, las memorias, las promesas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, de nuevo apagados, corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

_(Te amo, Leah, eres lo más import__ante en mi vida. Nunca te dejaré. Te amo demasiado. Lo siento, pero tenemos que terminar. Estoy saliendo con tu prima. Lo lamento)._

Un sollozo escapa de su boca, es inevitable. E Ian la atrae a su pecho, consternado, intentando juntar los pedazos de Leah, intentando volver a armarla.

—Shh, tranquila, cielo, aquí estoy.

Le besa la coronilla, le rodea la cintura y le aprieta contra sí lo más fuerte que puede. Su camisa limpia las lágrimas y los besos por toda la mejilla las heridas del corazón.

—Leah, no llores más. Yo no te haré daño, lo prometo.

No quiere creerle, no quiere creer en nada. No, ella ya está convencida de que el amor no existe, que ella no tiene a su media naranja… Pero Ian, con sus dulces palabras y sus promesas de doble filo la tomaron con la guardia baja.

Leah Clearwater está empezado a enamorarse de Ian O'Shea. Y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

**12.**

Los labios de Ian siempre son tan suaves. Y a veces, cuando Leah está desesperada, hambrienta de él, él hace sus movimientos más lentos, intentando exasperarla.  
Leah le recorre el labio inferior con su cálida lengua, y luego busca entrada a su boca. Entrelazan sus lenguas, mientras que sus labios de mueven frenéticos, deliciosamente adorables.

Cuando el aire les falta —estúpido aire—, Leah entierra su cabeza en el cuello de Ian, y cierra los ojos, inspirando ese aroma que solo él tiene.

—Te quiero.

No. Es. Cierto.

Ella se tensa en sus brazos, porque las dos palabras que más le duelen han salido de _su_ boca. ¡Le ha admitido que le quiere! Es dolorosamente placentero. Se había jurado no querer a nadie, no enamorarse de ningún otro estúpido que la dañara. Se dijo mil veces que no confiaría en nadie que no fuera ella misma.

—Tanto como yo a ti, Leah.

Leah supo que era verdad. Y entonces fue ahí, cuando comenzó a confiar en él.

(A confiar _de verdad_ en él).

**13.**

Se supone que debe ser asombroso para cualquiera ver a Leah sonriendo de la mano de un hombre, o al menos eso piensa Ian cuando ve la cara de profundo desconcierto con la que todos lo miran.

No debería de parecerles tan extraño, ¿o sí? Leah es hermosa, tiene algo especial en su carácter y se te mete bajo la piel.

—Él es Ian, mi novio —dice ella, y él no puede evitar recordar el día en que le pidió iniciar algo serio, la expresión de la cara de Leah y las palabras con las que aceptó su proposición.

—¿Tu novio? —pregunta uno de los muchos morenos de pelo negro que hay en la sala, parece tener un tinte de celos en la voz.

—Es lo que acabo de decir —responde ella con serenidad, una actitud que había tomado de él.

Ve los ojos del hombre brillar de furia, de posesión, cuando los posa en él. Gruñe, o al menos eso parece, y su cuerpo tiembla.

Leah casi puede ver a Sam transformado en lobo antes de que Emily le coloque una mano en el hombro y se calme. Sonríe al notar que ya esos pequeños detalles no le hacen daño.

—Bien —dice Embry—, no sé ustedes pero yo quiero comer.

Ian no le escucha, está embelesado en la sonrisa de Leah, es como si ella se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, un gran miedo, un dolor.

**14.**

Siente el calor de un cuerpo a su lado y sonríe como tonta, y no le importa. Se levanta y lleva la sábana consigo misma, Ian despierta al sentir el repentino frío.

Ella se da cuenta de que él la mira, él no ha notado que ella sabe que la está mirando. Leah desliza la sábana y muestra su cuerpo en la totalidad.

Él la quiere, claro, la ama. Pero es un hombre y su muy sensual novia está desnuda frente a él y sólo puede pensar en repetir las acciones de la pasada noche.

Está tan ensimismado en la nube de lujuria de sus pensamientos que sólo reacciona cuando siente un peso caer dramáticamente sobre él.

Ian la besa, vaya que la besa, sin delicadezas porque sabe que ella lo sedujo y eso es lo que quiere, le mete la lengua duramente y sus dientes chocan. Gimen entre sus alientos, y aprovechan que no tienen ropa para comenzar a ir más allá. Al principio es animal, es tan fuerte que no paran ni una maldita décima de segundo hasta que llegan al orgasmo, brutal y único.

La segunda vez todo es dulce, perfecto, romántico y dulce, suave y delicado. Ian le recorre la cintura con los dedos, tiernamente, y le besa la frente mientras embiste dentro de ella. Leah se muerde el labio cuando él le da besos mariposa por todo el cuerpo, desde la mandíbula hasta el vientre.

Se siente amada, comprendida. Con Ian, cada vez es como la primera vez.

**15.**

No es como si fuera un día normal, pero tampoco es tan diferente. Se levantaron juntos, hicieron el amor unas dos veces e Ian se fue a trabajar. Volvió a media tarde, la besó en los labios mientras ella terminaba de preparar la merienda.

Él le dice que quiere salir a cenar en un restaurante por su segundo aniversario de noviazgo, y ella ríe mientras le pregunta qué mosca le ha picado, Ian responde diciendo que el bichito del amor.

Son las ocho cuando salen de la mano y se montan en el Mercedes de Ian, ella porta un vestido rosa pálido (que nunca imaginó usaría) y él viste de traje. Llegan al restaurante a las ocho y veinte, van hacia la mesa asignada y se siente uno frente al otro, ya han ordenado cuando Leah lo nota nervioso.

Él juega con el tenedor mientras comen, y aunque intente alejar los pensamientos Leah sólo puede recordar a Sam teniendo esa misma actitud años antes. Pero no, hay algo distinto en la mirada que Ian le da.

Ambos han terminado de comer y piden una tarta de chocolate y un café, cuando se los llevan, comienzan a charlar de todo y de nada, comienzan a recordar el café desagradable que Ian iba a comprar todos los días sólo para verla (se lo dijo la primera vez que hicieron el amor) y la tarta de chocolate que él decía le recordaba a la piel de Leah.

Están a punto de irse cuando Ian lo dice, como si no estuviera diciendo algo tan trascendental.

—Leah —y casi puede escucharlo suspirar bajamente—, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Y ella simplemente no puede creer que _ese_ hombre, semejante tipazo con todas las características del ser humano ideal, le esté pidiendo matrimonio. A ella, a una chica que encontró en un café como una taza rota que alguien deja olvidada en una mesa.

Casi le parece absurdo que pregunte, siendo tan obvia la respuesta. Le parece ridículo que esté jugando con sus manos y le lance miradas de por favor, como si dudara de su devoción, como si pensara que existe alguna remota posibilidad de que ella se levante, diga no y de la vuelta con un hasta nunca implícito.

Sonríe, con _la _sonrisa que él le enseñó, y le busca los dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos (justo como él lo hizo aquella vez), se levanta y hace que Ian se levante, y entonces, como si nada, se acerca a él y lo besa como él la besó aquella primera vez frente a la cafetería testigo de sus progresos.

Siente que morirá de felicidad, y no es broma. No es que entienda como todo cambió tan drásticamente gracias a él, por el momento se limita a llamarlo amor, devoción, dulzura, afecto, adoración, complementación y muchas otras cosas.

Nunca entenderá por qué se fijó en ella, pero lo importante es que lo hizo.

—Sí —dice contra los labios y lo besa una vez más, como sellando un pacto.  
Un pacto llamado destino.

* * *

Largo, casi un long-fic(?) Pero es que las letras simplemente no dejaban de salir.  
¿Reviews?  
+Hizashii & Analu Cullen.


End file.
